Before the Night Falls
by Will.Hell.Minna.-Sophia Isobel
Summary: Remus always dreaded that one night every month. Tonks comforts him and says that everything will be alright. This is what happens Before The Night Falls...


Written for **Prompt for Monday June 13th: ****Before the night falls.**

Characters:** Remus L. and Nymphadora T.**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN THE CHARACTERS, ROWLING DOES. SO DON'T SUE ME.**

* * *

><p><strong>Before The Night Falls<strong>

Remus was in the living room, looking out the window again. He was nervous about the coming night. Even before the war ended, he had always dreaded that one night every month. Tonks came and smiled at little. Her husband had always been the serious and worry freak of all the Marauders. She wasn't a bit worried about the coming night like Remus was.

"Remus, your worrying again." She spoke, causing her husband to look at her.

"I'm just nervous, that's all." He said.

She slowly shook her head.

"You have always dreaded this night every month even before the last war ended. I thought that by now, you have gotten used to it. I kind of have." She told him, calmly.

Remus always did wonder how she got used to it better than he did. He stared at her carefully, trying to understand her thinking.

"Let me guess, you wondering how I became used to this better than you have, right?" she said and smiled.

He simply nodded and waited to hear her answer.

"When your changing condition came to surface, I knew that you would have that one day every month where you change into... into you werewolf side. When I fully understood it, it acted as if it were just a normal thing. And thought of it as a once-a-month-be-that-side thing. And it made me worry less because in the morning, you always come back."

Her explanation made Remus pull her into a hug.

"I love thank you for being patient and understanding. I know it's hard to have a werewolf for a husband but I promise to keep you safe and love you and Teddy every second I have." He told her.

Tonks pulled away and smiled at him.

"It's still three in the afternoon. We have about five to six hours to enjoy peace and each other's company." She said.

Remus nodded and chuckled.

They were in the garden, having afternoon tea while watching their son, Teddy, playing with his toys.

Noise from inside the house broke the laughter that had been going around.

Harry, Draco, Ron, Hermione, Blaise, Ginny, Charlie, Bill, and Fleur came out the living room where the fireplace was.

"Hey Moony." Greeted Harry.

"Good afternoon, Tonks." Hermione said as she gave Tonks a quick hug.

Draco went to pick up Teddy and hug his nephew.

"Hello Teddy." Draco said and the little boy gave him a tight hug.

They all laughed softly.

Tonks and Hermione went to the kitchen to get more tea and cakes

"What brings you all here?" asked Tonks as she and Hermione came back out with a tray of tea and cakes.

"We were at Draco's place when Charlie flooed in. he reminded us what today was, so we all went to the Burrow to pick up Bill and escort him here." Ron explained at he took a bite out of his cake.

Blaise and Ginny fed each other cake while Harry and Draco played with Teddy.

"I felt a bit creeped out when Charlie and the rest came to the Burrow. I was about to head on to the shed when they apparated out in the garden." Bill spoke up and laughed.

"Well, I personally wanted to bring Bill here so that Remus can have someone to be with during the... Err... Transformation process. It very fascinating you know." Charlie said and slightly blushed.

"When, I glad you all came. See Remus, everyone is already used to it like me." She said as she turned to Lupin.

He sighed and knew she was right.

"What does she mean, Remus?" asked Hermione.

Remus saw that everyone was looking at him now.

"You see, until now, I still haven't got used to the idea that I go wolf once a month and not remember much from it. I know that in that state, I can't distinguish friend from foe. And that frustrates me to this day." He explained.

They all smiled.

"Eet iz alright, Remuz. You do not needz to worry about uz. Even Bill iz uzed to eet now too." Fleur said which made the rest nod in agreement.

"See dear? Everyone think the same way I do. Besides, we know that you and Bill will be back to us in the morning. If you want, we can all pretend that nothing happens when you come back from your running spree," Tonks suggested.

Everyone was supportive of him and Bill.

"Yeah Moony. Your transformation process is something that you shouldn't worry about. Everyone will be fine. And when you get bad in the morning, we will all be waiting for you and Bill with a big breakfast ready. Like we always do." Harry said as he placed a hand on his honorary godfather's shoulder.

Tonks placed a kiss on her husband's cheek, which made him blush.

Everyone laughed upon seeing Remus Lupin looking almost as red as a tomato.

They spent the whole afternoon, laughing and joking around as if Remus and Bill were only going to leave for a few hours to 'work'.

Fleur, Tonks, and Hermione prepared dinner for everyone as the guys stayed in the living room.

Harry and Draco had finished setting the table and went to join the three women in preparing the evening meal.

They all had a very nice dinner and forgot about the coming hour where Remus and Bill had to leave.

When the hall clock struck eight, Remus and Bill bid everyone good-bye.

"See you in the morning, Moony." Harry said as he took Teddy from Draco.

"Everyone will be fine, Remus." Draco promised.

Fleur gave Bill a quick kiss before he headed out the door.

Tonks gave her husband a hug and another kiss on the cheek.

"See you at breakfast." She softly spoke and he nodded.

He and Bill apparated away to some forest to await the beginning of the transformation.

"Well, this has been a regular activity for all of us." Charlie said as he closed the door properly.

Everyone nodded and went back to the living room.

They all stayed and talked, awaiting for the two to come back when the night ends and the dawn breaks.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Please Read and Review. Constructive Criticisms are very much welcomed. ^_^**


End file.
